Confesión
by Zary Ssj
Summary: Elizabeth ha descubierto el terrible secreto detrás de Ciel y su eficiente mayordomo. Ciel quiere lo mejor para ella, y decide tratar de alejarla. ¿El amor de Elizabeth será suficiente? ¿Ciel será tan fuerte como para dejarla ir? Capítulo único. CielxElizabeth. Gracias a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leer.


**Kuroshitsuji le pertenece a Yana Toboso**

* * *

"_Entierra todos tus secretos en mi piel._

_Vete lejos con tu inocencia y déjame con mis pecados._

_El aire a mí alrededor se siente como una jaula,_

_Y el amor es sólo un camuflaje para todo lo que se vuelve ira otra vez"._

* * *

Ella lo descubrió, lo hizo al escuchar sin querer detrás de una puerta de esa enorme mansión, ¿por qué, de todas las puertas, se tuvo que parar frente a ésa? Sabía que a partir de ese momento todo cambiaría, ya no iba a poder mirarle de la misma manera en que lo había hecho desde que eran unos pequeños, sabía que, a pesar de su gran capacidad de pasar muchas cosas por alto, no iba a ser capaz de actuar como siempre, de sonreírle, se sentiría incómoda, y con eso, se sentiría morir.

Él abrió la puerta y la encontró aún parada ahí, estática, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo. La miró por un momento y le dijo, con la misma voz de siempre: fría, serena y sin nada de qué temer.

−Hola Lizzie, ¿qué haces aquí?

−Na…nada, yo…quiero hablar contigo−. No sabía qué demonios le diría, pero no se podía quedar así.

−Está bien− hizo un ademán con la mano.− déjanos solos Sebastián.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacía la cocina. Ahora podía entender por qué ese sujeto seguía y hacía todo lo que Ciel le ordenaba, la razón detrás de su tan elevada eficiencia, entendía ahora el motivo por el cual él regresó a casa con ese mayordomo negro detrás, de su cambio tan drástico, de ese niño dulce, amable, tierno que solía ser al que era en esos momentos, y también de sus ojos azules, de lo que se escondía tras el parche.

Ciel, amablemente, la dirigió dentro de la habitación, le pidió que se sentara y esperó pacientemente a que ella hablara. La mente de Lizzie no paraba de dar vueltas, de pensar detenidamente lo que iba a decir, y de preguntarse si él será capaz de decirle todo, de confiar en ella, de confiarle tan atroz secreto, de permitirle a ella seguir a su lado.

−Te escucho, Lizzie.

Ella no evitó derramar unas lágrimas antes de hablar. Se llevó las manos al rostro, todo su cuerpo temblaba, los sollozos no le permitían respirar, y Ciel se arrodilló ante ella, y tomándole los hombros, con la mirada de eterna preocupación, esperó a que ella le hablara, se desahogara con él.

− ¿Por qué hiciste ese trato con Sebastián?

La pregunta le dio de lleno a Ciel, lo derribó completamente, lo dejó sin defensas. De todo lo que ella pudo decirle, de todo lo que ella pudo haber escuchado, ¿por qué tenía que ser ese maldito tema? Ella, precisamente la persona que no quería que jamás se enterase de eso, lo sabía…y él no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo manejar, de cómo responderle.

−Elizabeth yo…yo…lo siento−. Fue lo único que pudo escupir.

−Dime por qué Ciel…no me escondas más nada.

Él la miró, vio sus ojitos azules, como los propios, pero tan diferentes, los de ella tenían vida aún, brillaban hermosamente, en cambio, los de él estaban completamente manchados y desprovistos de esperanza, de fe. No quería arrastrarla, no a ella, no a la dulce Elizabeth, su prometida, el único ser en esa mansión que no estaba corrompido.

Pero ya nada podía hacer, ella lo sabía y eso jamás iba a cambiar, y por eso debía ser sincero con ella, porque Lizzie merecía todo, todo por el simple hecho de hacerle su vida un poco más llevadera, más fácil. Le contó todo, de principio a fin; el momento en el que invocó con sus súplicas al demonio, el trato, ese pacto que lo condenaba, su ojo y su cuerpo marcado y manchado, su alma, que estaba prometida al vacío en la eternidad, en la nada, la venganza, su odio, sus pesares, todo, absolutamente todo. Y Elizabeth le escuchó, lo escrutó con la mirada, le leyó los movimientos, los sentires, y comprendió, le entendió y no lo culpó, decidió apoyarlo, si Ciel se lo permitía.

−Tienes que alejarte de mí, Lizzie−. Con esta fatídica petición terminó su relato, y esperó a que ella, asqueada, defraudada y enojada, se fuera lejos de él, para no permitirle mancharse con él, no quería corromperla, no a ella…no a Lizzie.

Pero ella se quedó ahí, mirándolo con sus ojos azules, sonriendo…ella le regalaba una de esas sonrisas, tan típicas de ella.

−No lo haré Ciel…te amo y no haré tal cosa.

* * *

"_Si me amas, déjame ir._

_Y corre lejos antes de que lo sepa._

_Mi corazón es tan oscuro como para que me importe._

_Puedo destruir lo que no está ahí"._

* * *

−No Elizabeth, tienes que irte, déjame.

¿Por qué ella no lo entendía? Debía marcharse, dejarlo sumido en esa oscuridad bien merecida, porque él mismo había escogido ese camino, tan peligroso, sin retorno. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, no; pero sí se arrepentía de haber dejado que Elizabeth siguiera con él, pudo haber roto su compromiso, pero no lo hizo, porque no quería, no sabía bien porque, pero en el último momento no quiso alejarla, y ahora debía remediar ese error fatal.

−Lizzie, escucha…no puedes seguir visitándome, no vengas más a esta mansión, no lo hagas.

− ¿Por qué, Ciel? ¿Por qué me alejas de esta manera?

"Porque te amo, Elizabeth, y no te llevaré conmigo. El sendero por el cual camino no es para que alguien como tú, con tu pureza y luz, lo camine.

−No quiero lastimarte, Lizzie…no puedo mantenerte más aquí. No quiero hacerte daño, algo que es más que seguro que sufrirás, no quiero que te quedes a ver cómo Sebastián acaba conmigo.

Elizabeth puso sus manos en las mejillas de Ciel, las acarició y él pudo ver cómo en ese instante ella dejaba de ser la niña mimada de siempre y su rostro adquiría la madurez.

−No me lastimarás Ciel. Soy tu prometida y estaré contigo hasta el final.

Porque, aun cuando ya sabía lo que les esperaba, la manera en la que la vida de Ciel iba a terminar, lo amaba y no lo dejaría solo, estaría con él hasta el final de los tiempos.

* * *

"_Déjame con mi destino, si estoy solo no puedo odiar._

_No merezco tenerte._

_¡Oh! Mi sonrisa fue tomada hace tiempo._

_Si puedo cambiar, prefiero no saberlo"._

* * *

−Elizabeth, no lo entiendes. Todo lo que está a mi alrededor lo destruyo. ¡Recuerda lo que le pasó a tía Ann! Es mi culpa que esté muerta, Sebastián la mató a mis órdenes.

La muchachita palideció. Escuchar eso de la boca de Ciel era demasiado. La tía Ann, la asesinó su propio sobrino, al que trataba como al hijo que jamás iba a tener.

−Ella era el famoso asesino "Jack the ripper".

Y Lizzie ató cabos. Claro, él era el perro guardián de la reina, debía aliviar sus preocupaciones, y al parecer ese asesino era un problema. Ciel no tuvo la culpa, la reina fue la persona que le condenó a seguir siendo parte de los terribles nobles que se dedicaban a vagar en la oscuridad y hacer todo el trabajo sucio.

−Entiendo Ciel…tenías que hacerlo.

−Por favor, Elizabeth, no puedes quedarte más a mi lado. Jamás podré dejar esta vida, no podré darte todo lo que te mereces, no merezco una luz tan radiante como la tuya, Lizzie…entiéndelo.

−Ciel, debes entender que no me iré, no te dejaré por ningún motivo…yo no te voy a abandonar.

* * *

"_Sigo presionando tus cartas contra mis labios._

_Las siento como parte de mí, el sabor de cada beso._

_No imagino mi vida sin tu luz._

_Pero todo se alejó, cuando decidiste no luchar"._

* * *

− ¿Tanto deseas que me aleje de ti?

−En verdad es lo mejor, Lizzie.

Esa era la realidad, ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Un día tendría que pedirle que se fuera…y ese día estaría completamente solo, sin luz ni camino por el cuál regresar, ya no escucharía esas risas que inundaban la mansión con la sola presencia de ella, ya no sonreiría como creía ya no ser capaz, ella y su luz le retrocedían en el tiempo, le recordaban que tal vez había algo más que oscuridad en su destino.

−No vas a pelear por lo que mereces, ¿verdad Ciel?

− ¿Y qué es lo que merezco?

−Mereces ser feliz, salir del círculo interminable de sufrimiento, odio y venganza que te ha sido trazado.

−Me rendí Lizzie…no puedo.

−Dime que no me quieres, que no me amas…y me iré.

* * *

"_Entonces no desperdicies tu aliento, no te escucharé._

_Creo haber sido muy claro._

_Tú no pudiste odiar demasiado para amar, ¿crees que eso es suficiente?_

_Solo deseo que no fueras mi amiga, así no podré lastimarte al final._

_Nunca aclamé ser un santo._

_Yo mismo me exilié hace bastante tiempo._

_La muerte tomó la esperanza de dejarte ir"._

* * *

−He crecido sintiendo odio, Elizabeth, siempre fue mi razón para levantarme de las cenizas de mi familia…para darles descanso.

−Ciel… ¿eso significa que no?

Él alzó la vista. ¿Cómo no iba a amar a esa muchachita? Ella era la única que podía hacerle sonreír, hacerlo como nadie más podía, ni Undertaker, ni siquiera Sebastián ni los demás sirvientes de la casa, ni la tía Ann fue capaz de lograrlo…pero ella sí, no necesitaba esforzarse para lograrlo.

−Lizzie…−. "Agarra ese haz de luz, no lo dejes ir, no dejes que se apague, por favor− Yo…en verdad…te amo.

Sus ojos azules, azules de cielo se abrieron, como hermosas florecitas, y derramaron cálidas lágrimas...Ciel la amaba…lo hacía, aunque le pedía que se alejara, que lo abandonara, él la amaba…y ella no lo dejaría.

−Bueno−. Dijo entre risas.−Pues me quedaré a tu lado…si me lo permites…

Ciel, en un último intento de hacer lo que él pensaba era correcto, se quitó el parche de su ojo derecho y dejó descubierta la marca que lo unía al infierno, a la oscuridad, al abismo…a la soledad.

−Estoy marcado, Lizzie…

Elizabeth, delicadamente, llevó su mano de nuevo a la mejilla de él, la deslizó hasta el ojo y, amable y suave, lo acarició con el pulgar, mientras Ciel cerraba los ojos y ella le besó el párpado derecho.

−No me importa, Ciel…lo único que me importa eres tú.

Y el niño se rindió, no pudo alejarla…ella le aceptó, con sus marcas, su pasado y su infame futuro, ella no quiso irse, y él nunca estuvo seguro de querer que lo haga. Porque sería realmente trágico perder a la única persona que realmente vale la pena tener en ese destino, perder la luz, la única que brilla en todo ese cielo oscuro, la única pared, realmente fuerte para sostenerte a ti y todas tus penas, al único corazón que realmente te ama y que está dispuesto a hacerlo hasta que se recorra el último paisaje, hasta tu último aliento.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre Kuroshitsuji... ¡Cómo amo este anime, por todos los shinigamis! Aunque no me gusta que siempre hacen que parezca un anime yaoi...por eso escribí sobre la única y verdadera pareja, más que confirmada... Ciel y Elizabeth

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

Esta historia está basada en la canción "Snuff" de la banda **Slipknot.** En realidad amo la letra completa de la canción, por eso puse estrofas enteras. Pero sentía que si iba a emplearla en un fic, debía ser completamente sobre esta pareja, ya que habla sobre dejar ir a la persona que más amas para no lastimarla, y siento realmente que Ciel ama lo suficiente a Lizzie como para no llevarla a su mundo.

Y por último, quiero dedicarle este fic a **Tania Vergara**, una amiga a la que, igual que yo, ama este anime, y a pesar de ser fujoshi, también le gusta esta hermosísima pareja... Ella es una de las pocas personas con las cuales puedo hablar libremente del fandom sin sonar como una loca, y porqué no, pelearnos por los personajes de vez en cuando (aún recuerdo la pelea por Ciel y Undertaker). Y también le agradezco por haberme recomendado este anime...sin ella, no lo hubiera conocido :)

Espero nos leamos de nuevo y como siempre: Gracias a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leer.

¡Nos vemos pronto, ciao!


End file.
